


Crosshairs Final

by The_Sunflower_Seed



Series: Autobot Academy [5]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Comedy, Competition, Finals, Paintball, There's a bet in place, who will win?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 23:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sunflower_Seed/pseuds/The_Sunflower_Seed
Summary: Crosshairs has finally decided what the final is and today is the day his class takes the final! Hound's class is a worthy foe and the classes are equally matched. Who will come out on top?





	Crosshairs Final

**Author's Note:**

> The Crosshairs design in this fic is inspired by crossbust's design of his holoform. Awesome person to go look up on tumblr. Enjoy!

Today was the day, the final for Crosshairs. Everyone was assembled in the field, Crosshairs and Hound facing one another with their respective classes. Crosshairs was dressed in his camouflage trench coat, dark military green slacks, goggles, and was carrying a sniper rifle on his shoulder. Hound wore a metal helmet, dark military slacks, and dog tags swung from around his neck. He was holding a mini gun with red paintball ammunition swinging from the weapon, some ammunition strapped to his body.

All cadets were wearing the same military uniform except for Crosshairs side comprising of twelve students they wore a green armband with the crosshairs symbol; Hound’s twelve students had a red armband with the plus sign, the universal symbol for medic. Today it was the symbol of the enemy. A table separated both men, and on it was the case containing the cameras needed for today.

The sound of the lighter was loud compared to the silence on the field, Hound taking a puff from his cigar. Smoke danced out from his lips as he spoke, “You ready for this Cross? There’s no backing out from this.”

“Of course, I’m ready.” Crosshairs growled out as he checked the sights on his weapon as though Hound wasn’t important enough to grab his attention, “I wouldn’t have bet my dignity on this if I wasn’t sure. I’m going to mop you and your company across this field!” Not a single word passed between the teachers except for the singe of the cigar chemicals being inhaled.

Crosshairs turned his back to the elder teacher, grabbing a clipboard off the table.

“When I call your name, I want you to grab the camera number I give you.” Silence and then, “Cadet Avery.” The first cadet walked up to Crosshairs, and peered over to the cameras, his eyes bright with enthusiasm.

Smith turned his attention to Bee and signed, “ _I don’t know if I’m ready for this._ ” His stomach churned painfully with anxious butterflies, flopping as Crosshairs got closer and closer to his name. Students were all a buzz at this final since it wasn’t on paper. Smith preferred those, he was more of a visual learner than an in-action learner.

“ _We have to do it regardless. Don’t worry though, you have me to fall back on._ ”

“Cadet Prime!” Crosshairs barked and Bee scurried to get his camera, Crosshairs mocked the mute by signing, “ _Camera eleven._ ” Bee picked up the camera, a tiny lapel pin that didn’t even look like a camera. It was a long silver rectangle, the middle carved out for the lens.

‘Huh, looks like Joyce spared no expense on these things.’ Bee thought as he turned back to his instructor, taking his original spot next to Nelson and Smith. Nobody had put their pins on yet as instructed.

“Cadet Smith.” Trying not to show his anxiety, Smith walked forward, feeling his joints lock up. Crosshairs raised an eyebrow at this specific cadet. Normally, Smith had a cool head and even though he wasn’t the best at this class, he always knew how to control emotions. Doesn’t seem to be the case for today as his jerky movements were common with nervous people.

“Camera twelve.” Smith looked at the case and pulled out his lapel camera, turning on his heel to walk back until a gloved hand settled onto his right shoulder. The cadet tuned his head, “Sir?”

“It’s an exercise like we do every day.” The only piece of advice Crosshairs could muster up. He wasn’t good at comforting people. That skill was his wife’s specialty.

Overhead, dark clouds rolled in, no sound of thunder or any hint of a serious storm. Perfect rainy weather for cover and hopefully Cross’s class ingrained their stealth lessons well especially with the incoming rain.

“Everyone grab their weapons, a gun and a knife per person.” They didn’t hand out real weapons, that was an automatic lawsuit. Modified weapons that held paintball ammunition, the frame was normal metal but it was customized for these scenarios. Metal knives weren’t allowed and in their place, were plastic knives with the paint color of the team they belonged to.

Nelson chose an AK-47, Bee chose a simple 9 mm, and Smith chose a sniper rifle like his teacher. Hunting knives were issued along with medical kits. They were for emergencies only; since scenarios were unpredictable.

“We have rules for this game.” Hound started, the cadets listening as they loaded their weapons and pocketed their ammunition, “The first rule is no shooting anybody in the face. Anyone who does will result in a punishment for the entire company. The second rule is if you get shot by an opposing team, you’re out and you’ll come back here to sit-” There were two boxes painted on the ground; one in blood red on the right side of the field and a lime green one to the far left of the field.

“Once you’re out, you’re out! There is no way to break out your company.” Crosshairs interjected as he fiddled with his sniper rifle. He looked up and addressed the audience.

“It’s a game of capture the flag. Simple enough get the flag and your side wins. Another way to win is to eliminate all the people in the opposing company. Hound and I will be your leaders like always.” He turned his attention specifically to his students, “I’ll be leading you to our territory and there will be ten minutes before the exercise starts for planning and shit like that.”

The paratrooper noticed everyone was still holding their lapels, and motioned to his coat collar, “Put those things on your collars, it’ll help with angles. A twenty-point deduction if you decide to be funny and pin it elsewhere.”

Everyone including Bee and Smith pinned their lapels where they were instructed. Bee turned his head to Smith and signed, “ _To the tower?_ ”

“ _To the tower._ ” Orders be damned! Smith was going to use the tower to stake out the competition and try to snipe some out if they walk into his field of vision. As proven with Bee the nights they’d train for this very moment. Plus, he had to factor in what Hound’s class was taught since they were all about survival. The things that came to mind was building shelter, finding water, eating edible plants, and what to avoid. Hypersensitiveness was important for today.

Hound flicked his cigar to the ground and pointed to the academy tower, “When that bell rings, the game begins.” Crosshairs took a quick look at his watch.

10:50 a.m.

The paratrooper walked towards the forest and barked, “Keep up!” All the students fell in line with their prospective teachers, marching in tune to a rushed beat. Bee and Smith took up the rear, silence reigned over the whole class except for the crunches and snaps of the underbrush. A sharp nod from Bee and the duo broke off from the class, quietly sneaking their way over to the tower.

“ _Do you remember how to snipe?_ ”

“ _Yeah, hopefully Crosshairs doesn’t notice we left until the challenge starts._ ” Smith signed as they squeezed through a couple of trees and dashed into the valley, running towards their stakeout. It was the perfect spot. It diverged between the two territories, little red flags dotted one area of the forest while the tower barely grazed the back of the bright green flags.

Quickly both students ran up the steps, weapons out and ready to go. They may not have any idea of what the territory on the other side is but they’d go try and capture the flag when most of their opponents were taken out.


End file.
